Rivals
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Spike has to see Angel about a girl.


A.N. I don't own anything in Buffy or Angel that pleasure is Joss Whedons. (I wish he would at least share though)

This story is a bit of madness that threatened to make me completely insane if I didn't put it down. It is set in Angel season 5, before the girl in question and also before Illyria showed up. I hope I did ok, this is my first attempt at writing a fight scene AND playing Angel and Spike off of each other. Thank you to all who read this and God bless.

"Do you HAVE to be here?" Angel sighed exasperatedly at the figure that plopped down on his posh sofa.

"Well yeah…I was thinking there was something more important to do, but then I remembered, been at least two hours since I have graced you with my presence."

He lifted his eyes to the bleach blonde vampire, sporting a glare as his boots came up to rest on the cushion.

"Spike that is genuine Italian leather you have your feet all over."

"Yeah?" he questioned, stretching out his arms above his head. "Knew there was a reason it felt so bloody good." He grinned cheekily, silently daring Angel to make a move.

The older vampire rubbed the spot between his eyes, willing away the headache that always accompanied these "visits" "What is it that you want Spike?"

"Well gee, I've never thought of that, but now that you ask, a motorcycle, an endless supply of blood, a new pair of pants, these ones are starting to chafe, a flat screen telly, the colors starting to fade on mine, sunlight walks on the beach without bursting into a pile of dust and…oh yeah , Buffy."

Angel's eyebrows went up at the last comment. "Buffy?"

"Yeah, you know. Buffy. About yea high, greenish eyes, nice smile, that funny nose thing, " he paused gesturing to his own nose. "Although it does scrunch up awful cute right before she orgasms." He barely had time to finish his sentence before Angel shoved him roughly to his feet.

"Hey watch the leather!" Spike yelped, shoving his grandsire back a few steps.

"I want you to leave Spike…now!" he bellowed, squaring his shoulders as the two stood off.

"Right then and that would be all fine and dandy if I gave a flying fuck what you wanted, but I don't." he imitated Angel's pose as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I want Buffy Angel, I have made up my mind, and if you want to fight for her well that suites me just fine. But I want your word that I can have her if I win fair and square."

"Wouldn't happen." He chuckled darkly, holding in his chortle as Spike set his feet. "You care to place a wager on that?" he goaded.

Not being much for dares Angel smirked at the younger vampire. "This isn't going to prove anything Spike…she still wouldn't pick you."

"You're so damn sure of yourself, let's see then, let's see if you have the stones to take me on."

Angel pushed past him and to the door. "I don't have time for this Spike." He placed his hand on the door handle, pushed it down and immediately felt his head smash into the front of the door.

Spike grinned chaotically at him, cockily bouncing back and forth on his feet, hands up boxer style. "Come on you ponce, show me what you got!" Angel turned slowly, eyeing the other vampire with disdain. "I'm REALLY going to enjoy this." He stated.

He managed to dodge the first punch that Angel threw, bouncing to one side as he aimed for the eldest vampires' side. He wasn't fast enough as a swift punch caught him on the side of his face.

"You really think that you getting beaten will make her love you?" Angel inquired, blocking the counter blow that would have hit in straight in the gut.

"Well no, probably not, but I have to do something. Never was one for sittin around and waiting for things to happen."

Angel shook his head. "No, you weren't. Since the beginning of your miserable existence you were always impulse, rash and pretty much an idiot." He landed another hit to Spikes side, sending him hurtling into the afore mentioned sofa.

"Yeah well at least I don't waste every bleeding second of every day worrying about any and every bad thing I have ever done and however will you ever atone. I got news for you Peaches, you don't atone. You could spend the rest of you life saving puppies, and delivering babies, and flog yourself every second Tuesday of the month and it still wouldn't mean a sodding thing." He leapt from behind the couch, landing a solid punch to Angels jaw.

"It means something." Angel stated, rubbing the spot where Spike has just hit him.

"Not for us it doesn't." Spike whispered.

"Then what the hell is this all about!" Angel yelled, waving his hands in the air in frustration.

"I told you it's about,"

"Buffy! Yeah I know, news flash moron, Buffy and I aren't together anymore."

"But it's your fault!" Spike suddenly cried catching Angel off guard. "It's your fault she can't love me."

Angel stopped dead in his tracks, questioning warily. "Care to tell me how Buffy not loving you is MY fault?"

Spike scoffed in response, titled his head toward the bewildered male. "Ok so here goes the story, you meet Buffy, you and Buffy fall in love, you and Buffy shag, you become the slightly more tolerable poof Angelus, Buffy kills you, you go to Hell, you come back, you and Buffy kinda sorta get back together, you leave Buffy...Buffy never recovers, Buffy becomes a cold, cut off bitch, Buffy never trusts anyone again." He paused counting off the events on his fingers. "Yeah that's about it." Angel gaped at him, resisting the urge to smack him once again.

It didn't work and Angel plowed his fist into Spikes face. "Bloody hell not the nose!"

"One, don't call Buffy a bitch, Two, She said she understood that I was leaving, Three I don't like you and therefore don't care if she trusts you."

"Oh come off it, you are her first love! The bloody Romeo to her sodding Juliet, she was never the same after you left, she gave up her virginity to you and then you turned evil, that's bound to mess any bird up." Angel pushed Spike roughly into a wall.

"And how would you know a damn thing about what Buffy feels?"

"Because she talks to me, or she did before the whole dying in the hell mouth thing."

Angel lets out a disgusted sigh, giving Spike another hard shove. He straightened his leather jacket, flipping Angel the bird as he did. "The feeling is mutual." Angel growled, before Spike resumed his fighting stance.

"Now, what the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like poodles? Gettin ready for round two."

"I will say this one more time...I don't have time for this shit Spike." he turned to leave, shocked when Spike grabbed his hand and flung him into the nearest table.

"Well make time." he spat, rounding Angel as he placed an enthusiastic blow to the space between Angel's eyes.

"Dammit Spike!" Angel groaned, retaliating with a swift kick to Spikes solar plexus. The younger vampire wheezed, bending over for just a second to adjust one of his ribs. It was a second too long.

Angel hauled Spike off of his feet slamming him into the door…pulled him back about six inches and crushed his face into the wood.

"This is over with Spike, now leave." He released his as Spike fell to the ground, dazed momentarily. "This is the only time I will ask nicely." Spike kicked his feet out from underneath him, smirking as Angel was startled and came tumbling down to the floor.

"You know you're wasting a whole lot of energy trying to get me to leave, you tired already old man, need to take a nap and soak your dentures?" Angel fought down the wave of rage pulsing through him, trying with every ounce of sanity not to give into the eternal stake in his side. He really wanted to wipe Spikes smug face into the dirt, tower over him in victory and tell him in no uncertain terms that he had lost.

Spike waited about ten seconds and then reared his boot back and kicked Angel in the side, hard. That was all it took, Angel was on his feet, ready to go, game face on.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Spike cheered. "Get nasty, get mad, argh!"

It was a flurry of fists, Angel would punch, Spike would block, Spike would jab, Angel would intercept. They were perfectly matched; a symphony of grace and fury. A deafening thud would sound each time an impact would meet an impasse.

"Mad? I'm not mad Spike. I'm," jab "Infuriated," Punch "Exasperated." Thud "Livid," Strike "Irritated." Kick "But mostly really, really pissed off!" his last rap connected with Spikes jaw. "And if you weren't here right now, I wouldn't be feeling any of that!"

Spike rubbed his jaw, taking an unneeded breath before flying back into the fight. "Aww thanks Peaches, I love you too." He leered at Angel, using his momentary shock to grab a hefty paperweight from his desk and crack in right on Angel's skull. Angel stumbled one step, two, reaching up to the large cut across his forehead.

Spike was just getting started, yeah his chest hurt and his head was pounding, but he wouldn't stop not unless Angel staked him…the prize was far too great to lose. Angel glowered at the blonde, not sure what he could do to end the madness."Come on Angel, you know you have more in you than that."

"I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Oooo big talk."

"This is a waste of my time; YOU are a waste of my time."

"So then let's finish it."

"I love her!" Angel yelled, blocking a steel toed boot from impacting his face.

"Yeah well so do I!" Spike retorted.

"I died for her!"

"Me too!"

"We are soul mates!"

"I put the soul in soul mate, mate!"

"I would do anything for her!"

"I got my soul for her!"

"You don't deserve her!"

"Neither do you!"

They both had their shoulders hunched, panting heavily, and tense and ready should the other attack. One had a busted lip, the other would be limping tomorrow, one had a soon to be black eye, the other would be icing his ribs tonight, one had a cut that went deep enough a scar would result, the other was going to have a hell of time relocating his shoulder, both had locked eyes and were scowling at each other intently.

Finally Spike spoke. "I know that I'm a miserable bastard Angel…not half as miserable as you and I have a much better fashion sense." He sighed heavily. "I know I might be rejected, probably have nothing to look forward to other than getting punched in the face…but I have to know." "Have to know what?" Spike stared thoughtfully at his hand, remembering how hers had felt, the fire that had consumed them both. When he spoke his voice was thick. "If she meant it."

There was a heavy silence in the room, broken only by Fred bursting through the door. "What the hell are y'all doing in here!" she yelping taking in the scene. Spike shrugged one shoulder, gesturing to the chaos. "Just a guy thing is all." He explained.  
"A guy thing? You have been in here raising hell for almost ten minutes…I heard you all the way down in the lab." She glared disapprovingly at them both.

"Take it up with Spike. " Angel huffed, lowering himself into a chair. She turned to him.

"What? We didn't kill each other." She rolled her eyes, grabbing Spike by the arm of his leather duster and taking her with him out the door. "Angel, about that thing we talked about…that deservement thing. I'm doing something about it…can you say the same?" The door shut behind them with a click.

Angel groaned, plunging his head into his hands. He was going to look a lot worse for wear tomorrow. He hated to admit that Spike had gotten a few good hits in, but as he shifted in the chair an involuntary hiss escaped his lips. Oh yeah, he was going to hurt in the morning. A peroxide head popped his head back in for a brief second, a large grin on his face. "That was fun! We will have to do it again sometime." "Leave him alone!" a second female voice could be heard before Spike was yanked away. Angel exhaled, shaking his head while muttering. "I really got to get a lock for that door."


End file.
